Celestial Fire
by serene maiden
Summary: A series of drabbles of Natsu and Lucy. Some are romance and some are friendship. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of drabbles of Natsu and Lucy. Some are romance and others are friendship. I hope you like them. Please follow, review, and favorite. Thank you! o(** **〃＾▽＾〃** **)o**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Watching**

 **His eyes are always wandering towards her.**

He saw her. She was sitting quietly during lunch in a table reading, her chocolate brown eyes staring intently on the text. He watched as she turned to the next page and smile to herself. He was jostled a little by his frenemy, Gray in a attempt to get his attention. Usually he would then start a fight with Gray. Yet, his onyx eyes watched her.

He saw her again. She was talking to a petite blue-haired girl, he recognized that was also in his class. She laughed, a tinkling melody of a laugh, from the tiny bluenette said to her. He felt a weird thumping feeling in his heart. He turned and walked away, the sunlight shining on his pink hair.

He saw her in the courtyard. She was sitting under the sunlight, perhaps waiting for her friends. Sitting under the sun made her hair shine like real strands of gold itself. She, in that moment looked undeniably beautiful.

Finally, he mustered up enough courage to walk up to her. He wanted to express his feelings.

"I always have been watching you!" Natsu blurted out while blushing madly.

Lucy could see his red face.

A blank silence passed….

"So you are a stalker?"

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

Thank you for reading and finishing this drabble! o(*^▽^*)o


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried, sorry if the characters are too oc. ;-;**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Drabble #2**

 **Doctor Natsu?**

 **When lucy is sick and natsu takes care with her, with help from happy.**

Lucy coughed, as she tried to get up from her bed. Her brain immediately went into panic mode, because her rent was going to due soon, and she was 50,000 jewels short. She had already went on a job yesterday with her team, but unfortunately Natsu and Gray got in a fight and ERza tried to stop them and ended up beating them up. In the ruckus, Natsu, Gray, and Erza had destroyed half of the town. They barely got any reward, only a few thousand jewels. Lucy sighed loudly, but then it abruptly turned into a coughing fit.

"Lushie, are you ready to go?"

Lucy looked up and saw a certain annoying blue exceed who was hovering above her.

"Lucy, come on, let's go!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, thinking of how he could beat Gray up today.

"Not today, Natsu and Happy, I'm sick." Lucy answered.

"Well, then Natsu and me can take care of you!" Happy decided.

"Yep, we can take care of you, Lucy!" Natsu said agreeing.

"I don't know, guys." replied Lucy, knowing how irresponsible those two were.

Natsu suddenly looked all serious into her face. "Lucy, we are partners and you have to let me and happy take care of you, because that is what family do for each other."

Lucy sighed, knowing that she had to agree. "Alright, then."

"Yosh, let's do this, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

Surprisely, Natsu and Happy were very good at that. They brought her ice packs, pillows, warm soup, and tissues.

Natsu pressed a ice pack onto her forehead and propped a soft pillow behind her back.

"They lovveeee each other!" Happy chortled gleefully, hovering above them.

"Shut up, Happy!" exclaimed Lucy, who was blushing pink. She claims it is from her fever, not because she likes Natsu, okay!

Lucy was feeling much better the next day.

"Thanks, guys." Lucy says, smiling.

Lucy had one question though….

"Where did you guys get the money for the ice packs, pillows, soup, and tissues?" She asked them, getting a foreboding feeling all the sudden.

"Ummm, Lucy, I think it is time for us to leave." Natsu said nervously edging away from her.

"Yeah." Happy agreed, sweatdropping nervously.

Lucy then walked to her money box and saw no jewels there.

And that was when Lucy exploded. Natsu and Happy decided to escape out the window.

"Natsu and Happy, when I find you, I will skin you alive!" Lucy shouted, fuming with rage.

"I can't believe they used my rent money!" Lucy said, sobbing comically.

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Thanks for reading! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° Please review, follow, and fave**

 **albatrossnowflake~ Thanks for your review. I know it is really short, and I are trying to write more and make it longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel like this is too bland and that it isn't my best work. I like writing shorter pieces over longer pieces, to be honest. But I tried.** **（￣ー￣）**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Drabble #3**

 **Couple**

 **In which Lucy and Natsu get mistaken as a couple**

"Natsu, can you please go shopping with me?" Lucy asked on a warm spring morning.

"Huh, why?" Natsu asked, his mouth muffled and filled with food, "Can't you get Levy or Cana to go with you?"

"Apparently today, all the girls have to clean out Fairy Hills, so they can't come." Lucy answered.

In the end, Natsu was forced to go with Lucy. Happy didn't go with them, because he was on a fishing trip with Carla and Pantherlily. As, they walked into a cute boutique, Lucy heard some murmurs from some people about how cute they looked together.

"EHH?" she thought, "Were the people talking about her and Natsu?" She blushed pink from that thought.

"Hey, Lucy, whatcha thinking about?" Natsu asked her, leaning his face close to her making her blush intensify.

"Kyaa!" Lucy jumped a few feet away from surprise.

"Jeez Lucy, you are such a weirdo."

"No, I'm not!"

This continued for a few minutes, before Lucy then remembered they were in public.

"Ahh, young love." chuckled some middle aged women behind them.

"It's not that way!" Lucy said, trying to explain desperately.

"So you don't like me that way?" Natsu suddenly asked, dipping his head down, so his hair covered his eyes.

All Lucy could do was open her mouth to try to say something, but no words came out.

"'Cause I like you that way." Natsu shyly uttered out.

Lucy's brown eyes widened from surprise.

Lucy decided to respond back to Natsu's confession, "I like you, too in the romantic way."

Then she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. It was both their first kiss, a little awkward, but sweet.

They walked back to the guild together, hand in hand.

Lucy ended up not getting anything and had to go shopping next week.

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **albatrossnowflake ~ Thanks for another review! I'm glad you think it is nice and funny. (*^▽^*)**

 **Thank you for reading. Please review, favorite, and follow. ( ^** **ー** **^ )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, sorry for not posting for a while. I didn't really have any ideas and was focusing more on art.**

 **Thank you albatrossnowflake for always reviewing. Reading your reviews make me so happy! (*^▽^*)**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Drabble #4**

 **Inferior?**

 **Lucy feels inferior to everyone else in the guild**

Lucy is sitting outside the guild on a bench, comprehending her thoughts. She breathed in in the cold and air and soon a sharp outtake followed. Her breath was like smoke out the frosty air.

She knows that she isn't as strong, not as beautiful as everyone else. Sure, she knows she has a nice body, but that isn't enough for her to feel more confident in herself.

She wouldn't give up her celestial spirit friends up for anything, but Lucy feels underestimated all the time, because people think celestial summoning magic is weak. Her guildmates were always protecting her.

She wonders why. Why is Natsu with her, not someone as beautiful as Mirajane, or someone as strong as Erza?

She can't help, but feel inferior to everyone else in Fairy Tail. Sometimes, Lucy wants to spill about all her insecurities, but she is still afraid that they will mock her. It is hard for her to be in such a amazing and talented guild such as Fairy Tail.

"Lucy?"

Natsu's voice suddenly broke her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hi Natsu."

Natsu looked her and said, "Lucy, why are you outside, let's go back to the guild and party with the others! They are worried about you!"

Natsu stretched out his hand for Lucy to take.

From that simple gesture and words, Lucy then realized that Natsu and her guildmates love her the way she is and care about her well being. And celestial magic is more versatile and isn't really just meant for fighting, that is something people don't understand.

"Thanks, Natsu."

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review!** **( ^** **ー** **^ )**

 **AstralGemini~ Thanks for reviewing! :3**

 **albatrossnowflake~ Thanks for your review. They are very helpful! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not posting for about like 2 months, had a bet of a block. But I'm back now! ^^**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Drabble #5**

 **Confession**

 _ **Spring is a growing season.**_

 _ **Flowers are blossoming, weather is getting warmer**_

 _ **Love is blooming**_

 _ **So are her feelings for him**_

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

She hasn't really noticed until now.

The realization just happened suddenly, like a heart piercing her heart.

Natsu is pretty cute.

Lucy thinks it's maybe the pink hair and the smile. She does really like guys with great smiles. Honestly, she thinks it's the personality. It makes people drawn in and out of their protective shell. Natsu is the type of person that is friendly, goofy, and you just can't stop laughing with him. She may dislike his immature side sometimes, but Lucy never wants him to change.

Lucy casually turns a little on her barstool to look at Natsu from the corner of her eyes. Whenever she was watching him, he seemed to radiate energy and life.

If he wasn't so dense, I would confess.

But would he accept my confession?

 **Okay, I realized it is pretty short, so here's a extra:**

"Thanks for always being there for me, you are a really good friend, Natsu."

Natsu's heart broke after that sentence. He managed to muster a weak grin as a response.

Lucy then beamed happily and walked off to Erza and Levy. Natsu slumped down on the table, dejected.

Was he just friendzoned, before he could even confess?

'What's wrong, pyrohead?"

Natsu looked up and groaned seeing the face of his frenemy Gray hovering over him.

"What do you want, ice stripper?"

Before Natsu knew it, he was pouring out his heart to Gray. He didn't really know why he did that, because Gray never really been rejected. Gray was with Juvia, so Juvia would have been the one rejected, not Gray.

"I think Lucy only thinks of me as friend, not romantically."

"Really? Because it seems to me that Lucy is always staring at you."

Maybe there was still hope.

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **As usual, please review! I read every single review and I like to respond to the reviews from the last chapter down below!** **(*^▽^*)**

 **albatrossnowflake: Thank you for thinking it has a good meaning, but I feel like its a bit rushed? :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone, hope you all are having a good day! Unlike me, who is stumped with so many assignments, so I decided to write short kind of a angst drabble when I decided to procrastinate.**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

 **Drabble #6**

 **Rainy Days sometimes bring Misfortune**

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

Natsu crushed the empty beer can in his fist, as he looked up at the dreary gray sky. It has been years and he couldn't seem to forget. It was a rainy day just like this one. Reaching in his pocket, he took out a cigarette and took a whiff, smoke escaping his lips, he began to reminisce. Falling through his memories was easy, with the calm music of rain sprinkling from above…...

Scrolling to school when the sakura was in blossom. The scented petals blowing over the school fence, catching in the blonde hair of a girl. It was a beautiful sight, that he wanted to keep looking.

"Hiyahh, Lucy!"

"Epppp, Natsu!"

"Hahaaha, did I scare you?"

She could only sigh and shake her head at him, as they kept walking. Nothing could seem to interrupt their calm moment together in the simple motions of walking to school.

Suddenly Natsu spotted the most ugliest, droopy eyed, stripper!

Gray.

"C'mon Lucy, let's not go that way!" Natsu exclaimed, dragging Lucy to the back entrance instead.

"Idiot, stop dragging me around!" Lucy in annoyed, pulling her arm out his grip and smacking him on his shoulder.

Like how the smoke becomes translucent in the air, his flashback disappeared.

"I'm a idiot, Lucy."

Blood, her limp body, the gray street filled with puddles and screaming filling his ears, drowning out all sounds. Seeing her unmoving figure inches away from him has and still haunts him. Natsu knows he can't ever repay her, what she did to save him that rainy day. Lucy was always so headstrong and stubborn, pushing him out the way, when he was frolicking and goofing off in the street.

"I miss you, Lucy…."

If the rain finally stops and the sun comes out to play, will you come back?

* +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡ * +:｡.｡

As you can tell, Natsu and Lucy were best friends in high school, but one day Natsu was goofing off in the middle of the street and a automobile was coming near about to hit Natsu. Lucy pushed him out the way, saving his life, but ending her own in the process.

 **Anyway thanks for reading, please favorite, follow, and review!** **Your reviews encourage me to write more! ( ^** **ー** **^ )**


End file.
